L'Alpha
by Ewilia
Summary: Sam Uley a grandi. Il a fait des choix difficiles, a du renoncer à des choses qui comptaient pour lui. Il a vécu. Et surtout, il a aimé. Un recueil de quinze drabbles pour voir Sam Uley différemment.
1. Partie I : Enfance

_Bonjour ! _

_Me revoilà avec un recueil de quinze drabbles de cent mots, centrés sur le personnage de Sam Uley._

_Les updates devraient être plutôt régulières. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Enfance**

Bien que la porte soit fermée, Sam sait qu'elle pleure. Il entend ses sanglots résonner dans le couloir.

Sa mère est une femme forte ; elle ne se laisse jamais aller en sa présence. Mais quand ses souvenirs sont trop lourds, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre, avant de se recroqueviller sur le lit.

Pour pleurer un homme qui n'avait pas pu se comporter comme tel. Qui les avait abandonnés.

Assis devant la porte, Sam serre les poings de colère et de détresse.

Et du haut de ses six ans, il se promet quelque chose.

Il ne ressemblera jamais à son père.


	2. Partie II : Homme

_Bonsoir !_

_Voici le second chapitre, qui porte aussi sur l'enfance de Sam. Le prochain fera interagir Leah !_

_Les dialogues sont indiqués par les phrases en italique._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Homme**

La caissière sourit, en voyant un gamin d'une dizaine d'année déposer un panier chargé de provisions sur le comptoir.

_C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, de faire les courses pour tes parents._

Le petit garçon la fixe un instant avant de répondre d'un air décidé.

_Il faut que je m'occupe de ma mère, maintenant que j'ai l'âge de le faire._

La jeune femme se met à rire.

_En tout cas, elle a vraiment de la chance, d'avoir un homme et un __fils prêt à l'aider!_

Sam secoue la tête. Elle ne comprend pas.

C'est lui, l'homme de la maison.


	3. Partie III : Une demande

_Merci à ceux qui me lisent ou qui laissent un commentaire ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Ce nouveau chapitre se déroule une fois Sam adulte. Leah étant sa fiancée avant qu'il ne s'imprègne, j'ai voulu abordé cet aspect-là de son histoire. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Une demande**

Sam est nerveux. Il entortille compulsivement ses doigts les uns autour des autres, sous la table. Ils passent pourtant une bonne soirée. Mais il ne sait pas s'il trouvera le courage de le_ faire._

Il retient sa respiration et compte jusqu'à cinq. Puis il lève sa tête vers sa compagne. Elle le fixe avec un petit sourire en coin.

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il s'agenouille. Sa main tremble légèrement quand il sort la petite boîte de sa poche.

Il ancre son regard dans le sien.

_Leah Clearwater, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Il pense alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux autant briller.


	4. Partie IV : Chaleur

_Ce chapitre parlera d'un des tournants majeurs de sa vie..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chaleur**

Sam s'assoit, la vue trouble, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux collés par la sueur.

Il ne la supporte plus, cette chaleur. Octobre est arrivé, mais il a toujours inconcevablement _chaud_.

Le jeune homme sent le découragement le gagner. Il devrait sans doute rentrer chez lui, et en profiter pour prendre des médicaments.

Puis il détourne son regard vers la voiture qu'il a presque fini de réparer. Il a besoin de cet argent, s'il veut offrir à Leah le mariage qu'elle mérite.

Alors il reprend sa clé à molette, ignorant ces symptômes.

Après tout, ils passeront sûrement vite.


	5. Partie V : Cris

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, avec une journée de retard ! J'ai eu un DST type bac ce matin, et j'ai du réviser hier soir... Bref, le voilà !_

_Tout d'abord, juste un petit mot pour la review anonyme que j'ai reçu il y a deux jours, en espérant que l'auteur lise ce chapitre !_

Je suis désolée si cela ne te plaît pas. En effet, mon but n'est pas d'écrire un pavé à chaque chapitre. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu préfères les séries, sans doute plus entrainantes. Mais bien que j'aime beaucoup en lire, je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans un grand multi-chapitre ; il y avait trop d'idées que je voulais exploiter, et cela aurait paru trop décousu. J'ai donc choisi de faire un recueil de drabbles. Au vu de ta review, je ne suis pas sûre pas que tu saches ce que cela est. Un drabble est un texte avec un nombre de mots limité, en l'occurrence cent mots. C'est une sorte de poème en prose, dont le but est de représenter une situation particulière, ou de faire ressentir une émotion spécifique au lecteur. Je me suis donné comme défi de conter la vie de Sam Uley au travers de 15 drabbles, s'étalant de son enfance au milieu du second tome. Les 100 mots sont donc un choix, et sans doute le meilleur support que j'aurais pu prendre. Tu peux voir ces chapitres comme une petite fenêtre te permettant d'avoir des aperçus des moments ayant marqué le personnage, ou comme des morceaux de vie, ce genre de souvenirs qui restent toujours dans ta mémoire, même des dizaines d'années plus tard. Tu peux les voir comme le bilan d'une vie. Bref, tu peux les voir de beaucoup de manières, mais pas comme une histoire que je vais raconter du début à la fin, sans interruption. De plus, j'avais mentionné dans le résumé que cela serait un recueil de drabbles. Si tu n'aimais pas ce genre d'écrit, cela ne servait à rien de le lire. Par exemple, je n'aime pas lire de fanfictions sur la nouvelle génération, dans Harry Potter, ou de fanfictions portant exclusivement sur des slash. J'évite donc de les lire quand je vois ce genre de mentions du résumé. Donc, la prochaine fois, pense à te renseigner sur les termes précis de l'univers des fanfictions présentes dans le résumé, avant de lire un texte. Tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise surprise, un de ces jours, en tombant sur un slash sans le vouloir, par exemple. En espérant que tu comprennes mieux mon avis :)

_Ce chapitre porte à nouveau sur la relation Sam/Leah, après sa première mutation. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Cris**

Leah est assise sur le porche, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

_Où est ce que tu étais encore passé ?_

Il déteste la voir dans cet état. Ses yeux sont encore rouges. Il voudrait tellement pouvoir lui dire….

_Défends-toi ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! Donne-moi une excuse, même un mensonge !_

Il n'en a aucune. Aucune qu'il peut lui avouer.

_Je t'en prie, essaye de sauver quelque chose. Essaye de nous sauver !_ Elle s'est mise à crier.

Il ne peut rien lui dire. Alors il la prend dans ses bras, et la serre de toutes ses forces contre lui.


	6. Partie VI : Soutien

_Bonsoir !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, qui me font plus que plaisir ! :)_

_Une petite pose dans l'évolution de l'histoire Sam/Leah, avec un drabble sur la meute, et la place que Sam y occupe. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Soutien**

Paul tremble compulsivement, incapable de s'arrêter. Son père lui a reproché de délaisser ses études au profil d'escapades nocturnes avec son _gang_. Puis il l'a giflé.

Mais il ne sait rien. Comment se permet-il de le juger !

Il sent qu'il perd pieds. Il va muter ici, au plein milieu de la réserve, à la vue de tous.

Puis un bras l'encercle, l'écartant de la foule. Sam.

Son Alfa le laisse le frapper, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête, essoufflé.

_Tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?_

Paul hocha la tête, un léger sourire s'étendant sur son visage.

Il sait qu'il pourra toujours compter sur lui.


	7. Partie VII : Attente

_Parce que Leah était une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, et que Sam n'acceptait pas de la perdre au profil de son nouveau rôle de protecteur..._

_Voici le dernier drabble sur le couple Leah/Sam ! Je vous laisse deviner le contenu du prochain chapitre..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Attente**

Sam ouvre doucement la porte. Il secoue ses cheveux, faisant tomber des gouttes d'eau sur le sol, puis il commence à marcher dans le couloir. Se fige.

Leah est assise à la table de la cuisine, sa tête entre ses bras. Ses cheveux se soulèvent doucement au rythme de son souffle.

Elle a dû essayer de l'attendre mais s'est endormie.

Son visage est presque calme ; elle sourit en dormant.

Son sourire. C'est quelque chose qu'il ne voyait plus que rarement.

Leur relation était difficile, en ce moment. Mais il refusait de la laisser tomber. Il refusait de perdre _ça._


	8. Partie VIII : Chute

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ce petit recueil de drabbles ! Un mention spéciale pour le Guest qui m'a laissé un message ; _Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Et surtout, merci d'avoir pensé à laisser un commentaire :)

_Voici donc le chapitre de l'imprégnation. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chute**

La matinée a été longue. Sam a senti une odeur suspecte près de la frontière et a patrouillé, couvrant à lui seul la totalité de la réserve.

Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de sourire quand il passe le seuil de la petite maison ; il sent déjà l'odeur des saucisses cuites au barbecue et entend les rires des convives.

Leah tourne la tête en l'apercevant passer le cadre de la porte. Elle lui sourit. Mais il ne la voit pas. Il n'a d'yeux que pour cette jeune femme au regard ouvert, debout au milieu de son jardin.

Il s'enfuit en courant.


	9. Partie IX : Une fin

_Je poste un chapitre entre deux paragraphes de dissertation. Comme quoi, je pense souvent à vous ;)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous, ainsi qu'une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Une fin**

Sam se tient devant elle. Son dos est courbé et la pluie coule sur ses cheveux.

_C'est fini._ Les mots sont arrachés de sa bouche

_De quoi ? _Le visage de Leah se fige. Elle sait déjà ce qu'il va lui dire.

_Nous. C'est fini. Tu avais raison. On ne peut plus continuer._

Il sent sa voix vaciller. Mais il doit le dire. Elle mérite la vérité.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle hurle. Elle le frappe, de toutes ses forces.

Il ne bouge pas. Il espère seulement que la pluie suffise à cacher ses larmes.

Puis lorsqu'elle s'éloigne, il murmure, doucement.

_Pardon._


	10. Partie X : Répit

_Voilà enfin Emily !_

_Ce drabble porte bien son nom ;) Il nous offre un répit avant la suite des évènements difficiles que nous connaissons..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Répit**

Sam rend visite à Emily environ trois fois par semaine, à Neah Bay.

Il lui a tout avoué, et lui a expliqué la raison pour laquelle il a quitté Leah.

Elle a tout d'abord essayé de l'obliger à retourner avec elle, l'a supplié de se marier avec sa cousine.

Mais il a finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente au milieu de leurs discutions houleuses. Emily est passionnée par la véracité des légendes.

_Sam, s'il te plaît, explique moi, comment perçois-tu le monde, en tant que loup ?_

Il sent un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

_C'est quelque chose d'assez étrange…_


	11. Partie XI : Griffes

_Nous avons atteint les 1000 vues ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction ! _

_Ce chapitre aborde le dernier gros tournant de leur histoire ; je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Griffes**

Leah a appelé Emily dans la matinée, pour lui demander des comptes. Elle a appris que sa cousine voyait Sam, depuis leur rupture.

Alors, quand Emily rencontre Sam, cette après-midi là, elle lui crie dessus. Elle lui dit qu'il faut qu'il parte et qu'il retourne avec Leah. Et elle prononce une phrase horrible, lorsqu'il lui répond qu'il ne peut pas le faire.

_Tu fuis toutes tes responsabilités ! Tu es vraiment comme ton père !_

Il ne parvient pas à arrêter de trembler. Il tente de l'écarter, mais elle se rapproche de lui.

_Je ne serai jamais comme lui._

Puis il explose.


	12. Partie XII : Compagne

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction ! _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre ; c'est certainement celui dont je suis la moins satisfaite, mais je le poste tout de même._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Compagne**

Elle est allongée sur le lit. Des bandages lui recouvrent un côté de son visage, ainsi que son bras droit. Elle le fixe droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'il s'avance vers elle.

Il tombe à genoux.

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais pitié, dis-moi de partir, de me tuer. Je ne peux pas le faire sans ton accord._

Le silence flotte quelques secondes. Puis une petite voix lui répond.

_Je t'ai déjà pardonné. C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à bout. S'il te plait, excuse-moi. _

Il redresse sa tête, la regardant avec incompréhension.

_Je t'aime, Sam. Laisse-moi devenir ta compagne. _


	13. Partie XIII : Apprentissage

_Ce chapitre sort de la problématique Emily/Leah et met en scène la préparation de Jacob à son rôle de futur Alpha..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Apprentissage**

Jacob fixe impuissant deux hommes, se moquant allègrement de Jared et Seth.

_C'est injuste ! C'est nous qui protégeons la réserve ! Et pourtant, ces personnes que nous gardons à l'abri du danger nous insultent ?!_

Sam s'arrête de marcher. Il se retourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

_Oui. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Alors ils jugent sur ce qu'ils pensent voir. _

_C'est horrible ! On devrait faire quelque chose ! On devrait leur dire ! _

_Non. Cela fait partie des enjeux à surmonter. Et en tant qu'Alpha, ta seule réaction sera d'aider les autres membres à affronter cela. _


	14. Partie XIV : Vautours

_Voilà l'avant-dernier drabble, mon préféré ! _

_Il porte sur les préavis que les gens ont sur Emily... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Vautours**

Les vautours sont là. Ils fixent ses cicatrices, leurs mains liés. Ils murmurent sur leur passage, chuchotant des insanités. Des mots interdits.

_Un ours… Oui, sa propre cousine… Totalement défigurée… Ils l'ont mérité..._

Mais Emily ne dit rien. Elle lui sourit, serre sa main plus fort, puis accélère le pas. Elle est brave, elle garde la tête haute. Elle ignore les calomnies.

Sam n'est pas aussi fort. Il aimerait les frapper. Enlever ces mots de leurs bouches.

Car elle ne les mérite pas. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Elle a tenté de résister. Mais elle est humaine et faillible.

Et elle a échoué.


	15. Partie XV : Famille

_Et voilà le dernier drabble de ce recueil, avec un peu de retard ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël !_

_Merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fanfic ! _

_Un petit message pour mes lecteurs anonymes : n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du recueil, ou me dire quels étaient vos drabbles préférés ! Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir, pour conclure cette fanfiction._

_En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

**Famille**

Les modificateurs sont attablés dans le petit salon.

Paul taquine, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, Jared qui ne cesse de se retourner vers son imprégnée. Embry discute avec enthousiasme avec Kim, souriant doucement. Et pendant ce temps, Quil et Jacob se sont lancés dans un concours d'imitations, prenant des voix ridiculement aigües.

Puis Emily arrive dans la cuisine, un énorme plat de poulet dans les bras. Des exclamations résonnent dans la salle, tandis que Sam l'aide à déposer la nourriture au centre de la table.

Ecoutant ce joyeux brouhaha, il comprend quelque chose d'essentiel.

Il est enfin chez lui.


End file.
